


【法兰x利威尔】出柜

by Dai12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai12/pseuds/Dai12





	【法兰x利威尔】出柜

1.

 

利威尔到医院的时候法兰还没从抢救室出来，门口里三层外三层围着几圈人，没人注意到他。他也不去掺和，一个人倚在墙上等。利威尔平日里忙得要死，这会儿倚在墙上都是闲下来，一闲下来就想起里面抢救的旧情人。利威尔孤家寡户一个大男人，风吹雨打着活过了一个而立，越活越横，什么都是可以不怕的。当年跟法兰在一起，也是什么都不怕的。他不怕跟他吵架，不怕跟他动手，不怕替他挨老爷子的凳子腿。哪怕最后凳子腿挨完了，凳子腿抽折了，疼得他半个多月直不起腰来法兰还是跟他分手，他都是不怕的。

可是这一次利威尔怕了。

他怕他死了。

 

利威尔从裤兜里摸根白万叼在嘴里，打火机还没来得及拿到嘴边就被个岁数不大的小护士喝住了：“先生，这里是禁烟区。”态度算不上好，但是还称不上是训斥，口下留情纯粹是因为利威尔那张脸。“哦，抱歉。”利威尔点点头，手里拿着烟盒斜一个空出来，又把烟塞回去。他眉眼冷冽，表情寡淡，语气偏偏真诚，能真诚出对方想要的歉意，令人心生喜欢，短暂地忘了他的冷淡前一秒尚遭人恨。小护士踩着双平底鞋从利威尔身边走过去，看着这个男人一水儿干净的侧脸和剃得利落的后脑勺，步子都快不稳了，直觉得自己脚下踩着两把高跷带冰刀。

 

护士走了利威尔还是倚在墙上看着抢救室门口挂着的那个写着“抢救室”三个字的牌子。字不大，利威尔近视，要眯起眼睛才能看清。他也不是非得看着这三个字。他心慌，目光不稳，需要落在一个什么地方平心静气。抢救室大门正头顶挂着明晃晃红通通的“急救”俩字，他是看得清的，不用眯眼睛也能看得清，然而不敢看，太亮太显眼的他这时候都不敢看。

能扯上那人的命的，他都怕。

利威尔叹一口气，他也就这时候能原谅自己的胆小。

“大哥！”

熟悉的一嗓子把利威尔吓一跳，这一跳跳在他心里，面上不露出来。伊莎贝尔顶着双哭得红肿的眼睛扑进他的怀里，也不管他嫌不嫌弃，鼻涕眼泪蹭了他一肩膀，“大哥法兰他不会有事吧我好害怕呜呜呜呜……”  
“啧，脏死了。”利威尔的眉头拧在了一起，手臂却往里收了收，在伊莎贝尔的后背上从上到下地拍抚，“好了。他不会有事的。”连名字都不敢说，利威尔也真能怂成这样。

他抬起头迎上前面那里三层外三层的目光，在里三层外三层的脸上挑了一处落下来，“老师。” 

2.

利威尔第一次见法兰是在伊莎贝尔的家里。那天伊莎贝尔招了从小玩到大的几个老相识过来吃饭，饭吃完了，陆陆续续走了几个人，从小知根知底儿的，人说有事要走伊莎贝尔也就不强留，走到最后剩下六七个人，想打两圈麻将连开牌的人都凑不齐。利威尔见了故人，喜悦不在脸上表现出来，手上功夫却没落下，一杯过了他量的白酒喝得他头重脚轻，看着人散他也就跟着兴致缺缺，拎起了外套就要走：“人凑不齐怎么玩，我走了。”“大哥大哥等一等我打几个电话看看能不能找到人来凑！”伊莎贝尔一听就急了，攥着个手机开始翻通讯录，“当初上中学的时候咱们一起打麻将胡牌最多的就是你，你一个招呼都没打就出去上高中，这么久没见不得好好玩两圈么？”利威尔久来不上牌桌，伊莎贝尔这么一说就撩拨得他有点心痒，“你快打。”

伊莎贝尔神通广大，大晚上的真能找到人来拼桌，电话打完她冲利威尔挥了挥手机，狗腿地凑过来挎上利威尔的胳膊：“你看这不是就找到了嘛，来来来我帮你把衣服挂起来~”

利威尔毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。

伊莎贝尔找的人很快就来，敲门的时候利威尔正窝在沙发上刷微博，“来了——”伊莎贝尔嘴上应着，人却从厨房探半个脑袋出来，“大哥——利威尔大哥帮我开一下门好不好我在洗水果呢——”  
“啧。”利威尔往厨房斜一眼，看见伊莎贝尔笑得五官都挤在一起，“大哥你快去嘛，我把最大的苹果给你留着。” 

利威尔酒还没醒，迷糊着站起来红着个巴掌脸去给人开门。门打开，门口站着个从没见过的青年，短头发是精心修剪过的，手长腿长，个子很高，利威尔要抬起头才能看清那人的脸。看清了之后发现眉清目秀，帅，应该是很多小姑娘喜欢的那一款。利威尔不会形容人，一喝多了就更词穷，只觉得这人长得好看。  
“诶你来得这么快？快进来。”伊莎贝尔端着个果盘从门口路过，看了一眼那人手上的雨伞，“外面下雨了？”  
“嗯。”他进了门蹲下来在玄关那里解鞋带，手指修长，利威尔站在一边看着他解鞋带，也觉得赏心悦目。他喝酒上脸，哪怕心怀鬼胎也不会让人怀疑到他的头上。那人收好了雨伞放在一边，看利威尔还站在那里就伸手在他的腰上扶了一下，“进屋了。”  
利威尔本来就怵跟陌生人产生肢体接触，再加上喝了点酒，被这么一扶整个人从天灵盖酥到了尾巴骨，要不是那人还没放开手他都能直接化成冬日里的一汪春水，顺着那人的脚印就流走了。“我叫法兰，你呢？”“利威尔。”“利威尔，”法兰跟在他身后往客厅走，“常听伊莎贝尔他们提起你呢。”利威尔没答话，他就算喝多了也知道这人是在客套。他对人情一向疏懒，没兴趣就这个话题继续拉锯。伊莎贝尔急着打麻将，利威尔就去帮着洗牌了。 

“利威尔大哥，这是法兰，我高中的学长，”伊莎贝尔一边摸牌一边说，“法兰，这是利威尔大哥。”她转过头看着利威尔，“怎么样利威尔大哥，我的口才还不错吧。”  
“你是笨蛋吗。”利威尔懒懒地说，“这明明是同样一句话。”  
伊莎贝尔一噘嘴，转而冲法兰一笑，“利威尔大哥他这么多年就这么说我。”  
“你们感情真好呢。”法兰答的是伊莎贝尔的话，眼睛看的却是利威尔，笑得一脸温良无害，这笑看在利威尔眼里就是心惊胆战了，他撇开了目光专心看自己的牌，然而也已经专不下来了。 

利威尔绝逼是喝多了。虽然大家一边打牌一边扯淡，这牌纯属叙旧聊天并兼有消磨时间的性质，打得放水与闹着玩儿兼具，然而凭他的水平能把牌玩儿成这样，要是赌脱衣服的他估计浑身上下连条裤衩都剩不下。就这还得是法兰顾着初次见面的情分不着声色地给他喂牌，他才输得没那么荒唐。利威尔输了一大圈，下了牌桌酒醒了大半，回过神来一想就觉得不对，初次见面的情分？什么鬼东西。

 

“你们路上注意安全。”伊莎贝尔站在门口跟他们告别，“诶外面好像还在下雨呢，等等利威尔大哥我给你找把伞——”说着又趿拉着拖鞋要进屋找伞，“没关系你别找了伊莎贝尔，”法兰摇了摇手里的伞说，“我跟利威尔顺路，先到他家，我们俩打一把伞就可以。”

利威尔眼皮掀起一半，正装得下法兰线条温润的一张脸。利威尔脸上的绯红早就散去了，没了心怀鬼胎的保护色。法兰知道利威尔看他，依然落落大方，“那我们就走了。”

这人端成这样，利威尔想，他冲动起来是什么样子呢。

3.  
南方的冬天冷，晚上一下雨更冷。利威尔一个短袖外面罩个外套，本来穿得就不多还敞着个怀儿，一阵风吹过来冻得后背僵直，法兰跟他说话他搭腔也是惜字如金，一开口都嫌冻牙。“利威尔你今天打牌的时候话意外地多呢。”是说利威尔现在话少了。利威尔面无表情：“开什么玩笑，我本来就很能侃。”

能侃的这一位说完了这句话也觉得自己这一路上话着实少，甚至有端架子的嫌疑，身边这人他看着舒服，也就愿意顺着他来，“听伊莎贝尔说，你刚从美国回来？”  
“嗯，我学结构工程。从我老爹往上数四五代都是教书育人的先生，到我这儿算是断了。”法兰说完扭过头问利威尔，“像你们搞文学的会不会觉得学工科的很没有情调？”  
“没有。”利威尔把衣服的前襟用力裹一下，一说话一团白从嘴里涌出来，“而且我只是个学新闻的，不喜欢搞文学。”  
法兰听了他明显意有所指的重音笑了两声，脸上浮起一个小孩子一样的笑容，他指着前面的桥说：“那你说你看见这个桥能想起什么来？”  
“……桥啊。”没走心的回答。他是想听法兰怎么说。  
“要是我的话，我就会想这个桥的桥长、净跨径、计算跨径、通航水位、矢量……”法兰说着停了下来，他挠了挠脑袋，“说多了哈。是不是挺没情调的……”  
利威尔看他一眼，嘴唇一抿裁出一道浅而又浅的笑容，他能把别人脸上寡淡的表情做得勾人深陷而不刻意，孽障是天生的。  
“没有的事。”利威尔说，“最多显得你逼格太高。”

夜风起来了，雨越下越大，一把伞已经起不到挡雨的作用，一阵风刮过来淋了利威尔一身水，这个点儿连打车都难，法兰说你穿得这么少，这雨大不了多久，要不我们去桥洞下面躲躲。利威尔点点头，刘海儿湿哒哒地贴在额头上，一点头一溜儿水顺着他的侧脸往下淌。  
法兰腾出一只手在利威尔的脸上擦一下，“跑啊。”他攥住利威尔的手腕，“反正都湿透了。”  
利威尔也是脑子抽了才会任由法兰拽着在大雨里面狂奔，法兰人高腿长，要不是利威尔常年泡健身房真不一定能跟得上他。跑到桥洞前面的时候俩人不自觉地笑了，小孩儿干坏事儿得逞了一样的那种笑，法兰跑得有点儿喘，看利威尔呼吸平稳，脸上带点儿比刚才打牌时候浅一点的红，头发彻底湿透了，软趴趴地贴着那张脸。唇红齿白看得法兰愣了一下，利威尔偏不自知，还仰起脸来看着他。  
法兰一扬手扔了那把伞就把利威尔摁在墙上，力气很大，震得利威尔从后背麻到胸口，利威尔还没开口吭气儿就被吻住，法兰的舌头顺着他微微张开刚要呼痛的嘴唇撬开他的牙关，在他的唇齿间攻城略地。这一招出利威尔之不意，他那样一个强硬果决的人，居然被这突如其来的打法驯服，眉眼间都生出点温顺来了。利威尔太心动了，从打开门看见法兰站在门口的那一刻他就心动了，此时的温顺全是心动的后遗症。他被亲得狼狈，狼狈也要图口舌之快，伸手在人鼓起来的裤裆上摸一把，“你硬了。”  
法兰也不反驳，只是一边亲他一边掐着他的腰窝不轻不重地拧了一把，利威尔那么怵跟人产生肢体接触的，哪受得了这个，一声哼从嘴角逸出来，整个人软在了法兰的怀里。  
利威尔趴在法兰的胸口听着完全不见小的雨声，想着这家今晚大概是没法回去了。  
回不了了。

 

4.

利威尔跟法兰在一起了。电光火石，顺理成章。利威尔身边常年不缺桃花，能在这个寒假空出一个档期来是他跟法兰的缘分——连上天都帮他把汉，他再状若柳下惠就是逆天之举；更何况他第一眼看见法兰就动心了，直的他都能有信心给人掰弯，这送上门来的美色没有不去亲近的道理。利威尔在感情里多数时候是主动的那一个，主动勾别人追他。除了那张禁欲地好看的脸，他整个人都是个杀器，不消多久就能逼得那人缴械投降。这一次他连个身段都没拿出来就被人吃得死死的，他也不恼，没什么可恼的。他的手指划过法兰裸露的后背，划过他轮廓漂亮的脊梁骨，在人背后画撩人的圈儿，心想从善如流也是不错的。法兰反过一只手捉住他不安分的手指放在自己的腰间焐了一会儿，蒸得利威尔手心潮湿而温暖。法兰总能在他要抽手的时候捕捉到他的小动作，人就转过来看着他。这个时候的利威尔往往整个人都泛着点儿情潮没散尽的红，脸上一层细密的汗，头发安静地伏在枕头上，显得更小。法兰的脸不自觉地贴近他，他以为法兰要吻他了，刚松下来的腿再次缠上了法兰的腰，但是法兰只是伸出手来撩开他额前搭着的几绺头发，嘴唇在他的额头上蜻蜓点水地贴一下就放他走了，连个收紧了的拥抱都没。

“不上我？”利威尔抬眼看他，一把精液滋润出来的低嗓子，他没有法兰那么含蓄，一边问一边还要对人上下其手，从胸口到腹肌到胯下三寸便宜占了个遍，“这就不行了？”

法兰不说上他，利威尔说他不行了他也没反驳，只说你别乱动，利威尔不听，却也放他胡作非为了。“我想看看你。”他摸摸利威尔的侧脸，很稀罕似的，“就一会儿。”  
利威尔的脸“腾”地红起来，他一个在下面的，在床上的脸皮却是很厚的，花样百出地压榨别人的精气，被人翻过来覆过去地操都不见得会脸红，这会儿却在认真地害臊。利威尔那么高贵冷艳的一个人，怎么能让人看穿了他在害臊，他甩甩脑袋歪歪斜斜地从床上爬起来，“有什么可看的。我去洗澡。”  
法兰拖着他的手腕轻松把他按回床上，“这就不行了？”利威尔一听大事不好，他生生被人拽回来，姿势僵硬，手腕动不了，自以为灵光乍现一脚踢在法兰的大腿根上，然而他整个人几乎被人半拎着，这一脚完全没有什么威慑力可言，不疼不痒地擦过去，调情似的。法兰的膝盖抬起来把利威尔的腿压下去，“你滚……”床上的话信不得，利威尔余音没落，法兰俯了身子就亲，意图明显，旨在给利威尔点一把火。利威尔明知是祸头，整个人还被他亲得绷起来，胯下硬得能当枪使。事已至此利威尔还要嘴硬，“操……”“好。”  
利威尔视线整个翻一个个儿，嗓子里出一声扬高了的哼哼就眯起了眼睛。  
出来混总是要还的。 

寒假剩下的那段时间利威尔的生活堪称荒淫无度，伊莎贝尔作为他多年的发小儿，自然看得出他人不对劲。利威尔这么多年给人一种超脱于世外的禁欲感（在女人面前尤甚），现在可好，往那一坐都不用开口就像沐浴在某主义春风中一样喜气洋洋，好像下一秒就要踏上全面共产的康庄大道。“大哥，”伊莎贝尔倒一杯红茶推给利威尔，“你最近整个人都有人情味儿了。”  
“嗯？”利威尔本能地应了一声，红茶的味道不错，伊莎贝尔深知他的品味，拿出手的总不会太差。“是吗。”

“我也说不上来，”伊莎贝尔慢慢地笑一下，“大哥，法兰说今晚叫我们俩到他家吃饭，你有没有时间？”

“他自己为什么不跟我说？”  
“他不好意思。”伊莎贝尔狡黠地笑一下，“可能是怕你一口回绝伤了他的玻璃心。”  
利威尔一想也是，他活了这二十多年最烦的就是勾兑人际关系，去了人家里面不跟老人说说话自然说不过去，自己都觉得自己过分；但是以他的生活经历和性子来说，这事儿又是很难的。

“没什么。”利威尔站起身来，“你忙吧，晚上我来接你。”

晚上利威尔在楼下接了伊莎贝尔，他活了二十多年第一次去不沾亲不带故的人家串门，说得再准确一点有见爹妈的性质，人情疏懒也愿意耗时间在水果店里对着几个果篮挑挑拣拣：“你知道他爸妈喜欢吃什么么？”  
“大伯那人很实在的，”伊莎贝尔说，“你给他买那种花里胡哨的果篮他反而不喜欢。”  
“那阿姨呢？”  
“法兰的妈妈很早就去世了。他没告诉你？”话题蓦地沉重起来，伊莎贝尔话头一转，是故意要往轻松的方向上带的，“也是，一刻千金，你们俩应该也没有交流这件事的机会。”  
利威尔一个眼刀飞过去：“怎么这么贫。” 

利威尔拎着两个塑料袋跟在伊莎贝尔身后上楼，“大哥你拎了一路了真的没关系吗……”伊莎贝尔一步三回头地说，“看起来好重的样子……”  
“啧，废话怎么那么多，”利威尔在对上伊莎贝尔的眼神的时候准确地白她一眼，“一会儿到了门口我再给你。”利威尔一个纯弯的，也知道怜香惜玉，难说不是体贴，但是他嘴上的理由一定是“笨手笨脚的不掉东西就出鬼了”。 

法兰没等他走到门口就给他开了门，伊莎贝尔先进屋，“伯父好~”嘴甜的小姑娘总是讨喜的，屋里一个沉静的男声应着，“快进来。”利威尔在玄关换鞋，总觉得这声音耳熟， 一时还想不起来在哪里听过，“我去厨房帮忙。”相当自觉，法兰听了一乐，“笑什么。”利威尔在法兰的屁股上拧一下，法兰摇摇头，“没什么。你别忙了，马上就好了。”  
“那怎么行。”利威尔说着就往厨房走，油烟机的声音忽然停下来，厨房门开了，一个文质彬彬的中年男人从里面出来，利威尔一愣，脚下就不会走路了。  
法兰的爹看一个小个儿的男青年站在自己面前，伸手推了推眼镜，“你不是那个利威尔吗？”  
伊莎贝尔眼神一凛，大有大吃一惊的架势：“伯父，您跟利威尔认识？” 

5.  
法兰看外星人一样看了他爹一眼，又拧过脑袋看着利威尔，他老爹的语气简直有似是故人来的欣喜，法兰心想该不是我爹的前男友出现了，念头刚冒出来就想抽死自己，那时候利威尔才多大。跟利威尔一扯上干系他的智商就跌零了， 一时间想不起来其间的因果关系。  
利威尔瞪法兰一眼，转过脸的时候一个不那么拘束的微笑就放在了脸上，“老师，”他说，“这么多年了，您还记得我。”  
“当然了，”法兰的爹在围裙上用力蹭了蹭手才在利威尔的肩膀上拍了几下，“我教了这么年学生，就觉得你的眼睛里有灵气，是块搞文学的料。”  
“老师您说笑了。”利威尔的眼睛垂一下，但明眼人都看得出来他是高兴的，“我那时候才八九岁。”  
“三岁看到老，八九岁已经足够了。”法兰的老爹笑呵呵地跟法兰说，“这就是你小时候我常跟你提起来的学生，明明你比人家还大点，背几首五言都那么费劲，亏你老爹还是教语文的。”  
利威尔一惊，他居然无形之中当了这么多年的别人家孩子，以法兰对语文的厌倦程度没扎个小人儿咒他也是他命大。转念一想他要是那会儿就夭折了哪还能钓上男人，就觉得冥冥之中自有定数，瞬间原谅了自己的卑鄙。  
“爸你就别说我了。”法兰可怜兮兮一张脸，“当着这么多人呢……”  
“这时候知道害臊了？”他爹瞪他一眼，“小时候拿那么优秀的例子激励你都不行。”  
利威尔端着个盘子想笑又不能笑，简直要憋出内伤，那厢伊莎贝尔早在沙发上笑成一团，眼泪笑出来了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈法兰你居然还有这样的黑历史哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我不行了笑死我了……”  
“利威尔我觉得你是个学文学的好苗子，但是没想到你真选择走记者这条路。”法兰的爹夹一筷子菜，“毕竟现在这个转型的社会，记者这个职业站在风口浪尖上。干这行不容易啊。”  
“我可能真喜欢这东西吧。”利威尔拎起酒壶给老师倒上，“老师您也知道我。小时候没人管的，哪见过什么唐诗宋词。跟着您学了六年，再想放下也是不可能了。”  
法兰没想过利威尔一身硬气是惨淡的童年和少年时代积累出来的壳，听他这么说就有点心疼，手在桌子下面覆上利威尔的膝盖。“来来来吃菜。”法兰的老爹笑呵呵地问利威尔：“世界真小啊是不是？这可真是有缘千里来相会，利威尔你二十多岁了，老师多一句不该多的嘴，”中年男人的眼睛里也跳出来点年轻人的光，“有没有谈恋爱啊？” 

利威尔本能就想往旁边看，一想不能看，他老师阅人无数，一不留神出了什么岔子可是万万使不得的，法兰接过话头来：“爸，你除了关心我又开始关心别人了……”语气是拿乔做出来的无奈，“这么私人的事儿就给利威尔留点儿面子嘛。”想不着痕迹地把这档子事儿岔过去，他爹一听就不乐意，“怎么了，说你还不能说了？二十多岁的人了，一点儿稳当劲儿都没有。你说你哪怕是领那么一两个回来让我看看也行，这么多年一个都没有。你也就是我亲生的吧你，不然我简直怀疑你是同性恋。” 

利威尔明显感觉法兰放在他膝盖上的手抖了一下，“爸。”  
“知道你不是。”法兰的老爹慢条斯理地嘬一口酒，“你要是同性恋看我不打死你个小兔崽子。”语气果决而冷淡，不像是在开玩笑。  
“哎呀伯父看您说到哪里去了法兰这么帅的男生怎么可能找不到女朋友嘛——”伊莎贝尔笑靥如花地挑好听的说，一边说还一边在桌子下面拼命踢利威尔的小腿，一脚下去发现利威尔小腿上的肌肉绷得溜直，小姑娘吓坏了，一抬头看利威尔面无表情生怕利威尔要炸，赶紧又去踩法兰的脚，忙坏了。  
法兰摸着利威尔的膝盖，能感觉掌心下面是频率不稳的颤抖，这时候他不敢用手上的动作安抚，生怕一个不对劲触到利威尔的逆鳞，他在床上能把这人压得一点儿劲儿都没有，连洗澡都得他抱着去，这时候却觉得自己完全没什么控制力，利威尔本来被他放养，由着利威尔的性子来，谈起恋爱来太过温驯的样子让法兰短暂得忘记他的危险，现在要脱缰了，法兰才想起来他是条狼。  
僵了。  
法兰觉得自己快要绷不住了，放在利威尔膝盖上的手自然是不会拿开的，但是也不敢动，出了汗再冷下来再焐出一层新的，到最后温度散尽，从掌根冰到手指尖。  
就在这时利威尔的手轻轻地钻进他的手心里，热的，五指张开，顺着他的指缝扣住他的手。  
“老师说笑了。”利威尔说着端起酒杯站起来，另一只手托在杯底，眉眼稳重，语气真诚，“学生不肖，离家多年未能登恩师之门面谢启蒙之恩，这一杯我敬您。”  
法兰的手在桌子下面攥了起来，手心里还有不属于他自己的热度。他看着利威尔痛痛快快地干了一杯酒，竟看出了点赴死一样的解脱。  
饭桌重新热闹了起来，法兰的手从利威尔的膝盖滑到大腿根，很简单的一个动作被他搞得优柔寡断。利威尔知道这人是在温柔，脚尖踮起来大腿根就跟他的手心贴得近了一点。  
利威尔转过脸去看了法兰一眼，那人正一水儿心疼的目光望着自己，柔柔顺顺的样子看得利威尔起了一后背的鸡皮疙瘩，凳子都要坐不住。利威尔一边腾出手扫后背一边想，这恋爱怎么谈成了这样。

 

6.

寒假之后利威尔跟法兰就各奔南北，法兰走得更远一点，他要回美国继续读研究生，这一次回来是处理一些必要的手续。法兰走的前一天晚上拖着个行李箱敲开了利威尔家的门，刚进门口就把利威尔抱在怀里亲。利威尔被他吓一跳，说好的第二天去机场送他的。“我一想到大半年见不到你我就要受不了了。”利威尔鲜少见他这样，哪怕是浑身瘫软腰上被按出几个红印子也任他摆布了，没再拿出口舌之快嘴硬的招数充盈情趣。但是这一次进程太快，远远超出他的预期：“别……去屋里……啊你他妈敢咬唔……”  
“我等不及……”皮带扣撞击出来清脆的声音，幅度出卖动作的无章，磕在门上闷闷地响，法兰的声音热的，在利威尔的耳边拂起他的鬓角，“我不知道……我明明还没走却已经开始想你了……”  
这一句话堪称利威尔人生中听过的情话的巅峰，说得断断续续，说得利威尔的心脏一会儿轻一会儿重地在胸腔里跳，轻如鸿毛，重如擂鼓，每一下都是杀招，几招下来就杀得他片甲不留。利威尔直觉自己命不久矣，干脆自暴自弃，半个身子吊在法兰的脖子上，他死也要死得这么风流，真真是不枉负老天爷送他进了人世的美意。法兰把他从门口压到餐桌操到客厅沙发最后在床上变着花样地上他，利威尔爽到登天，可以一心求死，同时贪得无厌，想在这意识尚存的快感里多活一会儿。利威尔闭着眼睛，手指绞着法兰的头发，听着法兰的喘息扑在他的脸上。“装死……”法兰顶他一下，他的脖子就扬起一个弧，法兰一低头，汗顺着刘海滴在利威尔的胸口，“看着我！”  
利威尔哪有力气睁眼睛，法兰明知道他力气耗尽，非拿他当忤逆来惩罚，说白了就是无理取闹。  
他要走，利威尔让着他。都让着他。觉得自己可通情达理可善解人意可大方了。 

法兰围着条浴巾回卧室，利威尔还瘫在床上。他本来就累，法兰抱着他去浴室清理，一点一点把他洗干净，洗完了再好好儿地裹在被子里，哄小孩儿一样。法兰在他床边儿坐下了，他就哼哼一下；法兰伸手摸摸他的头发，他也哼哼一下；法兰解了浴巾钻进被子里从背后抱住他，他再哼哼一下。利威尔人前强硬，雷厉风行惯了的，也只有在法兰面前能软下来，软下来也存着点祸心，奔着榨干他最后一滴精液来的——后来多了血，多了目光，最后多了心。  
利威尔想要法兰的心了。  
他是爱上了。 

“对不起。”法兰在利威尔的脖颈儿上细致地啄，手掌揉着利威尔的尾巴骨。利威尔半个脑袋埋在被子里，发狠的声音都沾着情欲，“废话那么多。”  
法兰用鼻子扫过利威尔剃得利落的后脑勺，新生出来的头发刺刺地顶他的皮肤。“别闹……”利威尔是真的累了，他放任自己的声音有气无力。法兰也就不再对他动手动脚，老老实实地放利威尔睡觉了。  
利威尔半夜醒了，腰酸酸醒的，浑身没劲儿，开口就想骂人，最终没骂，摸索着在旁边那睡死的人的脸上亲了一下。  
睡死的那人一条胳膊搭过来，欲说还休地抱着他。利威尔懒得再把这条胳膊搬走，撇了撇嘴，又睡了。

 

7.

利威尔外派回国那年法兰在家接了个项目，名校毕业的高材生靠着这个项目理所应当地站稳了脚跟，有些人就是为某一个职业而生的，利威尔不是个迷信的人，却也信了法兰这个神神叨叨的说法。利威尔机票没买明白，从机场出来回家坐的火车，晃悠摇了二三十个小时一下车觉得自己灰头土脸，人都不想见，但他不得不见，法兰早在停车场倚着车门上等他，看见他过来，抬了抬下巴，没说话，眼睛里全是笑。

出了火车站法兰开车送利威尔回家，等他好好洗了个澡，看他坐在餐桌前面吃新煮的面条。利威尔是真饿了，一口气吃了三碗，抽了一张纸擦擦嘴才觉得自己吃得有点儿多，有点儿尴尬，开口就是转移话题：“你今晚别走了吧。”用意相当直白，还要冠冕堂皇地装点一下门面：“我懒得做饭。”  
“好。”法兰规规矩矩地坐在利威尔的身边看着他，看着还要笑，笑得利威尔浑身发毛，“有事啊你。”  
“我就是看看你。”  
利威尔心跳又漏一拍，“我去洗个脸。”落荒而逃。法兰心想这人怎么就落荒而逃了，明明脚下旖旎，感觉都要升仙了。  
利威尔醒过来的时候正对上旁边法兰一张脸，“我操，你他妈吓死我。”“是吗，我看看。”说完在利威尔的腿间揉一把，“还行啊，这不是挺好的吗。”“滚。”  
他们小半年没见，醒之前的那一场做得细水长流，食髓知味，要把利威尔熬死。但利威尔也不急，久别重逢带给他的除了纯粹的欲望还有点不成形的温存，要靠情话一样的花边来补。法兰能把这些日子的弯弯绕绕招招都对利威尔用上，就成了漫长的享乐。 

利威尔的老师也就是法兰的爹打电话过来，利威尔转了个身，家务事他没什么掺和的兴趣。“没关系，你要是有事儿你就回去。”利威尔等他挂了电话才说，“我刚才也是随口一说。”  
法兰抿了一下嘴唇，利威尔最见不得他这个样子，“啧。你有什么就说。”  
“我爸，”法兰一低头把手指插在头发里，顺着他抬头的动作再撩起来，脸埋在手心里，“让我回家见一个女的，”顿了一下，铁了心似的抬起脸来看着利威尔，“相亲。”  
利威尔拧着眉毛看着法兰皱在一起的一张脸，目光在屋子里四处兜了一圈才落在法兰的身上：“说吧。多久了。”

 

8.

“从我毕业吧，大概。”

“哦，你毕业。”利威尔点点头，“你他妈毕业都两三年了你跟我说从你毕业的时候开始？”

“……”

“行。你行啊，”利威尔从床头柜拎一个T恤胡乱套上，“我不问你打算揣到什么时候？”  
“……”  
“说话。”利威尔往法兰的腰上踹一脚，“你怎么想的？”  
“能挺一天是一天。”法兰说，“这两年我一直扛着呢，不知道我爸今天怎么想到把人领家里去了……”  
“你还挺不容易的呗？”利威尔扯个嘴角，“你打算怎么办？嗯？你扛一辈子？你能扛得住？”  
“你别这样。”  
“那行我问你，”利威尔拿着一盒烟在床头柜上一下一下地磕，烟盒的尖角都要磕平了才开口：“要是你结婚了，”他像是很用力地讲一个人走茶凉的故事一样，嗓子哽了一下，“你还会来见我吗。”  
“我爱你。”  
“会还是不会。”  
“……”  
利威尔点点头：“知道了。”他提着一只脚去勾窗根儿底下的拖鞋，“没事儿。晚上我就不留你了。”  
“利威尔！”  
利威尔给身后那人一个侧脸，“嗯？”  
“我没法跟我爸说这个。这几年我一直在试探他的反应，也旁敲侧击地跟他提过我是……同性恋。他听不得。一听就要骂人，急了还要动手，他这么大岁数的人了，我不能……”  
“你结婚，想过跟你结婚的人吗？”利威尔笑一下，“你他妈真好意思背着你明媒正娶领了结婚证的老婆出来见一个男人？  
“我……”  
“你什么都想要。”利威尔看着法兰的眼睛，“做人不能这么贪的。”  
“对不起。”  
“不用道歉。这跟你没关系。”利威尔说，“人总得做出个什么选择来。总要选一个……更……重要的。”利威尔深呼吸了一下站起来，“你不用道歉。”  
“你觉得跟你比起来我会觉得女人更重要？”  
“不是吗。”利威尔低头笑了一下，他都不用照镜子就能想象自己脸上的表情有多惨，“为了家庭选择结婚。为了婚姻选择女人。为了女人选择放弃，我。”  
“再怎么说那也是一个活生生的人，人也是有七情六欲也会伤心难过的，你让我结了婚就把人放在那里不管？！” 

“那你他妈就不应该结婚！”利威尔把烟盒往地上一摔，“你一个同性恋，娶一个女人就他妈是害人你知道吗？对女人说什么结婚什么爱什么白头偕老都是不可原谅的你知道吗？你他妈不是信命吗？我他妈就告诉你你害人是要遭天谴的，你跟我谈责任，谈道德，谈你妈逼，”利威尔吼成这样声音都是稳的，“法兰我操你妈。你没有良心。”  
法兰的拳头就在这时候凿上了利威尔的胸口：“你他妈给我嘴巴干净一点。”这一拳打得利威尔猝不及防，踉跄了两步才缓过神来，反应了半秒才明白，法兰在打他。他抹了一下下巴就扑了上去，“我操法兰你长能耐了……你他妈还敢打我……”利威尔比法兰矮一个头，打起架来却毫不费力，健身房常年的浸淫扯平了他在体格上的劣势，他是放养的狼，上次在法兰家吃饭的时候能忍，是不乱大谋，这会儿触了他的底线，整个人列着架子要拼个你死我活出来。两个人在床上打得难舍难分，法兰他爹也就是利威尔的老师又打了一个电话才把这场分不出胜负只能造成两死的斗殴结束了。  
法兰擦了一下嘴角的血把手机拿起来，利威尔看他滑开了接听奔到卫生间扶着马桶就吐了，刚才法兰一胳膊肘砸在他的后背上震得他两眼一黑差点没过去，能撑到这会儿已经是万幸；话说回来，他那会儿哪怕服一点儿软法兰也不可能继续跟他打，两个人打红眼了，下手根本就没有轻重。  
谁让他死要面子。  
利威尔撑着冰冷的马桶沿吐得死去活来。

利威尔挣扎着给马桶按下了冲水键，半死不活地坐在卫生间门口喘，脑袋抵在开着的门上。身后有人用手掌一下一下地抚他的后背给他顺气，他头也不回，刚想开口就打了几个干呕，只觉得胸腔里翻江倒海，手指尖都在发抖。  
法兰跪在地上，上半身贴着利威尔的后背，手拦着利威尔的胸口把人稳在自己怀里。绷了一路的利威尔终于垮下来，法兰的胸口终于有了重量。

“我刚才跟我爸说了，”法兰把利威尔放在怀里抱了一会儿才说，“他让我回家跟他好好谈谈。”  
“回家挨揍吗。”利威尔咳了一声，很空很深的那种咳法，叫人听了能跟着胸口疼。法兰听了胸口更疼，一疼疼到心里，他把手叠在利威尔的胸口，“对不起。我不该动手的。”  
“咳，死不了。”利威尔就着他的手背在自己的胸口上拍，一拍又是惊天动地的一阵好咳，法兰从后面抱着他，脑袋放在他的肩膀上，很委屈似的。  
“对不起。”法兰的鼻尖轻轻地蹭利威尔的脖子和肩膀，“对不起。”  
“啧。”利威尔伸手在法兰脸上抹一下，“洗洗你脸，鼻血都要蹭到我身上了。”利威尔你洁癖呢，自己都觉得不可思议。  
“妈的。我在嘴上一擦发现有血还以为是嘴角裂了。”法兰说完端着利威尔的脸看，“还行。没破相。”伸手在利威尔的嘴唇上掠一下，“没事就好。”说完就吻了上去，利威尔要推他：“你他妈给我起来……”手上没什么力气，推得欲拒还迎，躲不了，也就放法兰去亲了。

 

9.  
法兰回家，利威尔要跟着。法兰说你别来，我明天再来找你。利威尔就说你气我。哦操气得老子胸口疼。耍无赖到这个份儿上，利威尔也是不要脸了。这件事上法兰亏他的，一辈子翻不了身的，利威尔容许自己在这时候打病痛牌，比硬上弓要有效得多。他居然也有一天会利用别人的感情。但这利用是让人能接受的，甚至是招人喜欢的。法兰拿他没办法，一点儿办法没有，利威尔越是这样他就越不镇定，平日里做工程图算角积差的冷静丢盔卸甲，阵前倒戈，人都化成水了。“那你上来。”  
利威尔习惯坐后座，这天非被拉到副驾。车开起来以后法兰左手掌方向盘，右手拎起利威尔的手放在手动挡上再把自己的手盖在他的手背上，“不跟你坐在一起我心慌。”法兰叹一口气，“我总觉得心慌。”  
“你那是害怕。”利威尔淡淡地说。他挨的那一胳膊肘还在恢复，不太敢大声说话。  
“不是。”法兰摇摇头，“我总觉得要出事。还说不上来要出什么事。”  
“能出什么事，最多挨顿揍。”利威尔的手翻过来在法兰的手心里蜷一下就抽走了，看法兰张了张嘴就说：“好好开车。别没等你爹用笤帚抽得咱俩皮开肉绽就先出车祸死了。”  
“别胡说八道。”法兰的手指绞在方向盘上，五个骨节从泛白到扯出一片红。  
“果然年过三十的人都这么迷信吗。”利威尔眯起眼睛不再说话，听着车轮在马路上稳稳地跑。

 

法兰站在门口掏钥匙，明明是回自己家搞得像做贼一样，拿钥匙的手都在抖，半天找不到开门的那一把。利威尔看得着急，“你他妈怎么这么笨——”伸手就要去抢法兰手里的那串钥匙，被法兰一只手拦在身后，“你别乱动。”开了门法兰的手还是把利威尔推在门外，他两只脚在门口还没踩稳被人在膝窝后面一踢就跪在了地上，老爷子左手的食指摇摇欲坠地指着他，声音都是抖的，“你还有脸回来——”一抬头越过他儿子发现还有个利威尔站在他家门口，顿时怒不可遏，抄起餐桌旁边一把椅子就打，“兔崽子老子让你找对象，找对象，你去给老子搞男人，你拿你老子的话当耳边风，我们家五代单传到你这儿你想断了看我今天不打死你——”“利威尔你先唔……”劈头盖脸一个什么东西砸过来法兰整个人都趴在了地上，妈的，要破相了，不对，拧过脑袋去发现是利威尔，两只手撑着上半身从他的后背上爬起来，整个人把他盖在下面。这人眉心和嘴唇皱出几道纹来，刚才那一凳子腿是砸在他的身上了，疼得他一张巴掌脸煞白，脑门上一层冷汗。就这利威尔也能一声不吭，目光拖泥带水地从法兰的脸上抹过去。法兰翻身要把利威尔从他身上掀下去，全身的力气都用上了，然而利威尔力气大得惊人，胸口撑在他的头顶纹丝不动，齿间断断续续挤出一句话来，“你他妈……给我老……实一点。”又一下，震得利威尔身子一晃就压在了法兰的身上。“爸！别打了！你打我！”法兰扯住老爷子的裤脚，他抬手想替利威尔拦着那个已经远远不能再称为用来教育的餐椅，够不着，拦不住。法兰觉得自己绝他妈是神志不清了才会看到利威尔在笑。

不是法兰神志不清。  
是利威尔神志不清。  
何止神志不清。他疯了。那么多下那么狠地打在他的身上他哼都不哼一声。利威尔十几岁就敢拎着刀上场子跟人打架斗殴，局子蹲过酒瓶子挨过，贱命一条死不足惜。长大了一点才多少生出点温良，然而眼睛里不放人，骨子里还是没心没肺，没心没肺是因为不惜命和寡情。利威尔的不惜命是有目共睹，二十后半才开始向往长命百岁。他给了法兰一双眼睛，交出了半颗心，剩下半颗，虽然不甘心，却还是拿来在意他自己。  
现在他不在意了。剩下的那半颗，也被他拿去在意别人了。  
他疯了。

“行。你们不是搞同性恋吗，不是有病吗？我还打不服治不了你们两个小王八蛋——”老爷子手上的那把餐椅先是打，然后是砸，最后是甩，法兰挣扎着替利威尔拦着下了死手的打，没用，利威尔铁了心地要一个人兜头受着这本不该他一人受的苦和疼。  
利威尔你这是何苦。  
直打得椅子腿断了两根，被摔在一边的地板上连苟延残喘的姿态都没。老爷子在挤成一团的两个人身上用力踢了一脚，“你们两个给我起来！”  
法兰费力地从地上转了一下脸，一滴血从他的视线上方落下来，滴在地板上。  
两滴。

利威尔提起一只手腕在嘴角随便蹭了两下，一道殷红在他的手上扭曲着蜿蜒。“再来。”嗓子哑了，眼睛都是红的，呼哧呼哧地喘，喉咙里装着一个风箱。法兰忽然相信了从伊莎贝尔那里听来的关于利威尔的他曾经以为半真半假的传言。“打死我。别动他。”  
“你……”  
“爸！”法兰声嘶力竭地喊一声，利威尔一哆嗦，他终于能把利威尔从他身上掀下来，他跪在利威尔的身边抱着利威尔，“你没事儿吧？”说完就想抽死自己，傻逼，说的这是句废话。也就是利威尔能撑到现在，换了别人都不用求饶服软，早死了都说不定。“爸您有什么火冲我来别再打利威尔了我求您……”话音还没落一个耳光扇过来扇得法兰眼前一黑，一边耳朵嗡嗡地响。“最该打的就是你！”老爷子指着法兰的鼻子气得浑身发抖，“你不想走家里的老路，可以，我不让你学文科。你要出国上学，可以，我砸锅卖铁也能供你，供得起，我一人吃饱全家不饿，家里不差那钱。”越说越气，左手又甩过来一个耳光，“你倒是给我说说你这几年学什么了？在外国给我学什么同性恋……”  
法兰不吭声，他爸拿惯了戒尺和教鞭的手扇在他脸上火辣辣地疼，他知道自己明明没理亏，没做错，没干坏事，但在他爸的眼里就是伤天害理无恶不赦。他爸要抽他嘴巴子他就挺在那里让他爸抽，抽麻了就忘了疼了。利威尔还倒在他的怀里，脑袋枕着他的胳膊。利威尔一条胳膊搭上他的腰，没什么力气，只是搭在那里都在发抖。

 

抽耳光吗。抽吧。他根本就不疼。一点儿也不。

 

10.  
利威尔活了三十年，不惜命常令他感觉时间漫长，这一次尤甚。他终于在病房外面的椅子上坐下来，走廊里没有什么人，都散了。伊莎贝尔拽着他的衣角，跟小时候挨了欺负来找他的样子一模一样。“大哥，”她靠着他的肩膀，“你要不要进去看看他？”  
利威尔不说话。  
“你还恨伯父吗？”  
利威尔不说话。  
“你要看他，麻醉的药劲还没过，他一时半会儿还醒不了。”  
利威尔淡淡地，“您来了。”

 

利威尔坐在病床前面的小凳子上，犹豫了一会儿，手还是滑进床上的白被子捉住床上那人的手。屋里没开灯，利威尔守着一个不知道什么时候能醒过来的人，像是守着一整个黑夜。  
他有的是耐心。黑夜于他之熟稔如同自己的手脚脸庞，他跟法兰分手以后常年失眠，闭上眼睛就心律不齐，一张天花板能瞪到天亮。后来就变成了夜里玩儿命地工作加班工作加班，近视是这些年的自欺欺人在他眼里落下来的相思病。  
他有多少年没有见过他了。他上飞机那天法兰来机场送他，知道这人是要往水深火热枪林弹雨里面去的，却一句留人的话都说不出口。利威尔又不惜命了。法兰没想过他跟利威尔能爱得这么惨。利威尔态度坚决，走之前那天晚上不让法兰去他家，法兰就不去，早上法兰开车来接利威尔走，利威尔给他开门，神色平和而拒人千里，想温存一下都不行。那会儿还没有分手炮这一说，利威尔推开他，说我怕我想你。  
就相安无事地开到了机场。  
“你好好照顾自己。”法兰捏着个刚打开国际新闻的页面的手机，硝烟战火，鲜血里洗过的都是涂炭的生灵，他不敢低头去看。“早点回来。”  
“嗯。”  
利威尔走了。  
没想过回来。

“女方家里已经预交了住院费和医药费，这事儿就这么算了吧。”利威尔听见门口一个隐隐约约的男声，然后是伊莎贝尔几近崩溃的喊，“那怎么可以！好好的一个人，现在在医院里躺着，还不知道什么时候能醒，就这么算了？！”“女士请您不要大声喧哗。”是护士的声音。利威尔听着隔着一层门的世界，做梦似的。  
他稍稍用力攥住了法兰的手指。  
会醒的。  
不知道什么时候能醒，也是会醒的。  
他没想过回来，不是也回来了。  
利威尔喉咙一哽连着打了两个喷嚏，“妈的，你是不是在骂我。”  
“利威尔大哥有美女找你哦，”伊莎贝尔在门缝里露半个脑袋，利威尔瞪她一眼她就压下声音来：“出来嘛。”  
“没空。”利威尔没好气儿的。  
“是吗，”门开了，走廊里的光趁机泄进来，然而分寸正好，在能殃及法兰的脸的地方停住，身形袅娜的女人走进来揽过利威尔的肩膀，眼角笑出来的时候有细纹了，但还是眉目精致，唇红齿白的一个美人，“这才多久没见，你小子就忘了我了？”  
“……”  
“哟，刚下飞机呀？没记错的话仗早就打完了吧，为什么一直不回来？”  
“你能不能安静一点……”  
修长的手指扳过利威尔的脸，“不错，脸还没毁。”在利威尔的脸上拧一下，“这么久没见，”她随手拖了一个椅子过来坐在利威尔的身边，“想没想我？”  
“……”利威尔伸手掐住自己的眉心，“你来干什么……”  
“我的项目被人砸场子，设计师现在躺在医院里，我还不能来看看？”美人杏眼一瞪，眉眼间是跟她年龄不相仿的娇媚，奈何这人太好看了，旁观者横是说不出挑理的话。利威尔看着这人心想红颜祸水就是打这儿来的。“那你说你来干什么？”美人说着搂住利威尔的腰，“说呀。”  
法兰就在这时候醒了，一睁眼就看见利威尔这个旧情人，还没来得及惊喜就看见自己美艳的上司坐在利威尔身边，举止亲昵（当然是单方面的），法兰心想怎么几年不见利威尔长什么样儿没变性取向还变了，搞的还是姐弟恋，整个人就转不过来弯儿，“你们……”  
利威尔皱了一下眉头把那只放在自己腰上的手拿开，“别闹了，”他看着法兰要把他扒光的眼神哭笑不得，“妈。”

 

11.

 

利威尔醒来的时候天还没亮，他觉浅而少，能睡上两三个小时已经是上天开恩。他推开卧室门走出来，脚上没穿拖鞋，踩在地板上一点儿声儿也没有，也是一个安静的美男子。安静的美男子默不作声地走到客厅里，打开客厅的灯，“大半夜的不睡觉？”

“对，这里大概需要再加一个……”

坐在餐桌边上的人手里拿一根铅笔，耳朵上还要夹一根，嘴里叼着烟也念念有词，中了什么阴招一样。利威尔家的餐桌上扔着两台电源线缠得乱七八糟的电脑，一个插排从餐桌下面蜿蜒到他的脚边；桌子上铺满了大大小小的设计图，铅笔和橡皮扔得到处都是；利威尔受够了，简直看不下眼，“人才刚出院你就催命一样地让人加班，你有没有人性啊。”他走过去把人嘴里的烟拔出来按在烟灰缸里熄了，“要是我看见烟灰掉在地板上你以后就别想在我家抽烟了。”

“没关系的利威尔，我……”“什么时候轮到你来教育我了你这兔崽子。”利美人翻了个白眼，重新拿出一根烟点上，皱眉的样子跟利威尔的样子如出一辙，法兰看得一愣，简直就是个转了性的利威尔，年轻，完全看不出年过半百，长得比他更艳，这样的女人生来就是让人嫉妒的。“我说你这么大的人了，能不能有点当妈的样子……”“兔崽子你给老娘闭嘴。要不是我在你屁大点的时候在外面闯，你能活几年？还想上那么好的大学，还能跑到国外去？” 

利威尔没吱声儿。法兰听着这两个人的对话，完全不能摸清故事的走向，也就默不作声地呆着。“你别恨我，”利美人眼睛往旁边一躲，“我才十六岁。我有什么办法。我只能这么走，管不了你，给不了你什么好的教育，我自己都是个孩子。”她咬了一下嘴唇，“可是我是你妈。我不能让你死了。”

“别说了。”

“你长得像我。”利美人伸手去摸利威尔的脸，“你上高中那年我来接你，我走了以后就再没见过你，但是我一眼就认出来你是我儿子。你长得跟我当年一模一样。”  
“……”  
“我知道你这些年过得苦。你都不用开口我都知道。”利美人用力吸一口烟，呛在她的嗓子里，激起一阵咳嗽，“你为什么走，我听法兰说了。不怪你。这次回来了就别走了。”  
利威尔沉默一会儿终于开口：“你什么时候知道的？”  
“知道什么？”利美人笑一下，“你是我儿子，我是你妈，你上高中的时候那些说你长得好看的小女孩哪个你多看过一眼？  
“……”  
“也是，你妈我长得这么美，你看我就够了。”利美人秒速把餐桌上的东西收拾好，法兰在一边看得都傻了，他忽然明白利威尔这个人在搞收纳整理方面雷厉风行的行动力来自哪里。利美人夹着个电脑站起来就走，“别送了。”  
利威尔看着他老娘的背影整个人都裂开了。

利威尔浑身僵硬地戳在餐桌旁边，“睡觉去。”说完转身就走，手还背在身后。他跟法兰太久没见，连耍流氓都不会了，怕露了怯，索性不去丢人。法兰跟在利威尔身后进卧室，他不怕露怯，他好几年没见利威尔，想念却是活的，这人站在他的面前，还是他熟悉的爱人。利威尔不给他手，他就自己去拖，“你怎么都不跟我说？”  
“有什么可说的……等……你他妈等……”几下就撩得他浑身发软，法兰抱着他好好地放在床上，他们在黑暗中重温彼此的身体，法兰摸到利威尔的肩膀上一道陌生的疤，很深，时隔多年触感依然有些骇人，不用看都能摸出有多狰狞。他的指尖停在上面，利威尔看他不动就说给他听，“枪伤。子弹擦过去的。”轻描淡写，疼得死去活来止不住血休克过去那人不是他一样。法兰听了就又摸了摸那道疤，摸完了用嘴唇去亲，拖泥带水，撩得利威尔心惊肉跳，一股邪火从喉咙一路烧到胯下，“你他妈要上就快点。”  
法兰在他的嘴唇上亲一下：“你不想我吗？”  
“……”  
“不想我吗？”手不老实地在利威尔的胸前慢条斯理地揉，利威尔有多久没见法兰就有多久没受过这样的待遇，光是这样就让他直觉得要缴枪，这怎么行，声音都在发抖，“你他妈……”“说话。”法兰的手在利威尔的胯下摸一把，利威尔一个没受住，本能地折一下脖子就撞在了他的胸口，法兰在他的头顶亲一下，手上用了点力气，利威尔一声哼出来，含混不清地含在嗓子眼里。“听不见。”法兰若无其事地在利威尔的胯下不着急不着慌地揉，利威尔要被他这只烦人的手磨死了，知道这事儿非得一个方法解决，否则没完没了，“想……”蚊子叫都比他声大，利威尔脸上烧起来，左右也是这样了，他豁出去了，也可以不要脸了，“我一直……”还是哽了一下，“很想你。”三个字稀里糊涂地从他的嗓子眼儿滚过去了。

 

法兰很轻地笑了一下就钻进被子里，这是情话了，在利威尔的把汉历程中有里程碑一样的标志作用，这么大的进步，自然要好生奖励才是。  
Fin.


End file.
